


Tainted Love [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Section 31 (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Tainted LoveOriginal Summary:What a fool Garak had been to ever want to see his lover made cynical and cold.Kinktober Day 20: Corruption
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	Tainted Love [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118531) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 20 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. This ones kind of sad guys.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoiloverr](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763) · [Tainted Love](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/tainted-love/s-3bKTEZiCaND)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/tainted-love/s-3bKTEZiCaND)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y48klbvngvgh584/Tainted%20Love.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118531) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
